


Of Rain and Bucket Hats

by Tosun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosun/pseuds/Tosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is afraid of thunderstorms and Wonwoo thinks he can make it better by giving him his hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rain and Bucket Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please leave a comment!

It was a cloudy Friday night, about 9:30 pm. From news reports, the weatherman said that it was supposed to start storming later. Mingyu didn't want it to rain because that meant he'd have to walk back to the dorm and get soaking wet. He didn't have his umbrella because he let Jeonghan borrow it when he complained about not wanting to get his hair wet. 

Mingyu had a feeling that Wonwoo didn't have an umbrella that they could use either. Vernon and Seungcheol left the practice room early to go back home and because he didn't want to be left alone, Wonwoo begged him to stay there with him as he finished writing the last of his lyrics on his laptop. Mingyu couldn't blame Wonwoo for wanting him to stay though. The practice room was kind of creepy late at night. 

"Mingyu," 

Mingyu turned when he heard Wonwoo's deep voice echo through the practice room, drawing him from his thoughts. Mingyu moved his eyes from the window he had been staring out of, landing on the black haired, sweater wearing boy. 

"Come read my lyrics." Wonwoo said as he lifted his hand, which was effectively covered with the sleeve of his sweater.

Wonwoo did something that the whole group teased him about called "sweater paws". Wonwoo claimed that he only did it because his hands got cold easily, but Mingyu had a feeling that Wonwoo just enjoyed acting cute. Honestly, Mingyu couldn't lie. Wonwoo was adorable when he had sweater paws.

"I'll be right there." Mingyu said with a nod as he stood from his spot on the floor. In his hand, Mingyu was holding a cup of coffee that Seungcheol had made him earlier. Now, it was cold, but Mingyu was still enjoying it, oddly enough. His cup was about half empty, but he didn't want to drink the rest.

After taking a good stretch, Mingyu began walking over to where Wonwoo was sitting.

Joining Wonwoo on the couch, Mingyu flopped down next to him with a cheerful smile. He watched as Wonwoo turned his laptop so he could see the screen easier. Mingyu leaned in, resting his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders nonchalantly.

"Do you want the rest of my coffee?" Mingyu asked as he held out his cup with his free hand. 

Mingyu laughed when he saw Wonwoo crinkle his nose and shake his head. He'd take that as a no. Mingyu set the cup on the table before looking to the computer screen. Wonwoo always wrote his lyrics on a word document program so if something was to happen, he wouldn't lose his work. It auto-saved every five minutes, which was very helpful.

"You wrote these yourself?" Mingyu asked, pointing and gently tapping the screen with his fingernail.

Wonwoo proudly nodded before pausing, slowing down his head movements.

"Well, Vernon helped with the English lines." Wonwoo said with a shrug. 

"It looks good." Mingyu chuckled as he read the lyrics to Wonwoo's rap. "Do you like it?"

Wonwoo yawned, and when Mingyu looked up, he could see the older boy rubbing his face sleepily with his pawed sweater hands. 

"I'll work on it tomorrow but I like it so far, yeah."

Closing his laptop, Wonwoo scooted forward, setting it down on the coffee table. Mingyu reached over and grabbed the charger, plugging it in so the battery could recharge overnight. 

"Do you want to go home now?" Wonwoo asked, and Mingyu could practically see how tired Wonwoo was. It even looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open!

Mingyu was about to answer, mouth opening, until the lights suddenly flickered. He stayed quiet, jumping when a loud crack of thunder boomed from outside. 

Right after the loud thunder, Mingyu could hear heavy rain beginning to patter on the roof. 

What perfect timing. 

Mingyu was fairly surprised that Wonwoo didn't seem bothered by the incoming thunderstorm, but then again, not much bothered Wonwoo. He was a pretty laid back guy and that was one of the reasons why Mingyu loved him so much. 

Mingyu on the other hand, hated thunderstorms. Thunder scared him, and lightning was horrifying. He didn't mind light sprinkles of rain, but it was coming down in buckets. If they stepped outside now, they'd both get soaked to the bone and then probably zapped by electricity. 

Mingyu quietly sighed. He didn't want to die.

"Should we just stay here and wait for it to stop?" Mingyu quietly asked, his eyes darting to Wonwoo, giving him a worried stare.

Wonwoo had already gotten up from the couch and was now walking to the practice room exit door. He only turned around for a second, and that was after realizing he left his hat on the coffee table. Humming lightly to himself, Wonwoo strolled back to the table and picked up his hat. 

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu asked, standing up from the couch as he watched Wonwoo. Wonwoo probably didn't hear him the first time, as he had been in his own little world. 

"Don't worry, Mingyu." Wonwoo murmured, a sweet smile playing his lips. "I'll protect you."

Mingyu jumped again as another loud crack of thunder exploded outside. Was Wonwoo crazy? Did he not hear all of the thunder going on outside? There was no way they'd be able to safely walk all the way back to the dorm! 

Mingyu looked out the window. It was raining so hard that it was nearly impossible to see anything.

"But Wonwoo-" 

Mingyu stopped short when he felt Wonwoo place his galaxy print bucket hat on his head. He cursed Vernon for getting Wonwoo into bucket hats. Mingyu despised them, he thought that they looked so dumb. He wanted to take all of their bucket hats and throw them in the garbage, but he'd never actually do that. 

Mingyu knew how heartbroken Vernon would be if he got rid of his hats. Wonwoo probably wouldn't care too much, but he couldn't do such a mean thing to him.

Together, Vernon and Wonwoo probably had over twenty bucket hats, each with different patterns. Their favorite patterns were the galaxy print ones, but one of Wonwoo's cherished ones had skulls as the pattern. 

However, Mingyu felt a blush coming to his cheeks when Wonwoo put the hat on his head. Wonwoo loved his hats and didn't let anyone wear or touch them, with the exception of Vernon since they collected the hats together, so having Wonwoo share with him was special. 

Making sure Wonwoo wasn't looking, Mingyu glanced over at one of the practice room mirrors, seeing how he looked. It wasn't as awful as he thought, but Wonwoo definitely looked cuter in them.

Smiling shyly, Mingyu lifted his hand, his fingers dancing over the brim of the hat as he adjusted it ever so slightly. He could feel his heart swell when he turned his head to gaze at Wonwoo. He sometimes wondered if Wonwoo knew how he felt about him. It would be an understatement to say that Mingyu had a little crush on him. It was a huge crush and Mingyu could feel himself falling for Wonwoo more with each passing second.

"Let's go." 

Before Mingyu knew what was going on, he could feel the warm, sweater-covered hand of Wonwoo slip into his own. He looked down, watching as Wonwoo intertwined their fingers.

Wonwoo had really pretty hands. He kept his nails regularly trimmed and clean, and his fingers were long and slender. His hands were actually really big compared to his. Mingyu had petite hands.

"Wait," Mingyu stopped walking, seeing that they were about to walk out into the pouring rain. "You do know that it's raining hard out there, right?" 

Wonwoo snorted and nodded, chuckling quietly.

"Yes." 

"We're going to get wet." 

"Well, that is what water does, you know. It makes you wet." Wonwoo stated with an playful smile, tilting his head. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" Mingyu asked, pouting slightly. "I hate thunderstorms."

Wonwoo gave Mingyu's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course I remember. That's why I gave you my hat." 

Mingyu softly rolled his eyes before looking down.

"I love your hat." he lied. 

After standing in silence for a while, Wonwoo eventually managed to coax Mingyu out of the practice room and into the downpour. 

Mingyu's grip on Wonwoo's hand tightened as they trotted down the slippery sidewalk together. Mingyu's heart lurched in his chest when he saw a flash of lightning paint the sky, but when he heard Wonwoo's laughter, he felt a little better. Mingyu looked ahead, seeing that Wonwoo was hopping in puddles of water as they ran. He smiled.

"Isn't this fun?" Wonwoo called back, voice loud. 

Well, Mingyu wouldn't call it 'fun', necessarily, but it was interesting. Watching Wonwoo acting like a child in the rain was really sweet to see.

As they ran, there had been a few moments where they both nearly slipped and fell into large puddles collecting on the concrete, but luckily they had good balance and were able to avoid any disasters. 

Seungcheol wouldn't be a very happy leader if he got a call saying that two of his members were too stupid to wait for the rain to stop and in the process, they slipped and fell, breaking every bone in their body. That would delay their impending comeback, that was for sure. 

Mingyu was thankful however when Wonwoo pulled him to a bus stop where it was a bit covered. Mingyu scurried along behind him, grip on his hand slippery because of the rain dripping through their fingers. 

Mingyu instantly regretted looking over at Wonwoo because at that moment, he was slicking his drenched hair back from his face, and he looked super attractive. The way the raindrops clung to his eyelashes elegantly, water dripping down the side of his face and framing his high cheekbones. Wonwoo looked like a god. 

Mingyu was glad that it was dark outside because he was blushing so hard.

"Thanks for stopping, I was starting to get tired of running." Mingyu said, out of breath from the sprint. He was in good shape from all their group dance practices, but running always tired him out. He'd take dancing over running any day of the week. 

"Hmm?" 

Mingyu was caught off guard by the confused glance that Wonwoo sent his way. 

"I didn't stop so you could rest." Wonwoo stated, laughing as if the thought of that was silly. "I stopped so I could feel the rain."

Mingyu's jaw threatened to stop after hearing the strange words coming from Wonwoo. What? Did he really just say that? They had been running through the rain while it relentlessly poured down on them, and the reason he was stopping wasn't to take a break or to get out of the rain. 

No. 

Wonwoo was stopping so he could "feel the rain". 

Mingyu watched incredulously as Wonwoo reached out, sticking his hand from under the bus stop covering and into the rain.

Wonwoo seemed strangely delighted by the raindrops that fell onto his open palm and fingers, even chuckling slightly with amusement. 

Mingyu stared.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Mingyu slowly asked, unable to wrap his brain around that weird fact. 

Wonwoo nodded and looked at him as if he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing, eyes innocent. Well, it technically wasn't wrong, but Mingyu was completely baffled and fascinated by Wonwoo's antics.

"Have you ever felt the rain before?"

Wonwoo's question made Mingyu blink and stare at him harder. Yes. He had felt the rain plenty already that night. Did Wonwoo not remember that they were just running through massive waves of rain? They were both soaked and cold, or at least Mingyu was. 

"Yes I have," Mingyu said, "But can we go home now?" 

"Feel the rain." Wonwoo said as he completely ignored Mingyu's request to go home. 

Wonwoo was really incredible sometimes.

To appease Wonwoo, Mingyu stepped next to him before sticking his hand out, letting the rain drop onto his skin. After a few seconds, Mingyu looked over to Wonwoo, hoping that his efforts were good enough for them to go home. 

"Isn't it relaxing?" Wonwoo asked, and Mingyu nearly melted when he saw the smile that graced Wonwoo's handsome face. 

Mingyu slowly smiled before shrugging.

"I guess so." Mingyu said as he puffed out his cheeks curiously. "I've never really thought about it before."

Wonwoo sighed with content.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

This statement was enough to make Mingyu's head turn, wondering what Wonwoo meant by that.

"Huh?" Mingyu stuttered.

"No schedules, no dance practices. Just me and you, playing in the rain." Wonwoo said simply.

Mingyu met Wonwoo's gaze and it made him instantly feel ten times smaller. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies flying around, wanting to get free. Mingyu wanted to run off and hide, he wanted to go home and lock himself up in his room. Mingyu couldn't handle how perfect Jeon Wonwoo was. 

Mingyu could feel Wonwoo's hand now on his cheek, the same hand that had been out in the rain. His fingers were wet and caused droplets to drip down his face, but Mingyu didn't notice, even when Wonwoo brushed his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Your lips are cold." Wonwoo said with a small pout. "Would you like me to warm them up?"

Mingyu barely had time to nod before he felt the plump warmness of Wonwoo's lips on his own. They were so soft and fit perfectly on his, it was almost as if they were made for each other. 

Mingyu moved his arms around Wonwoo's neck, leaning up slightly and more into the kiss. The kiss sent chills down his spine, though that could've been because of the cold rain. Mingyu's mind was completely blank, his eyes slowly fluttering closed as he leaned into Wonwoo's lean body. 

Wonwoo broke the kiss, needing to take a breath. Mingyu needed to breathe too, the kiss literally taking his breath away. Blinking away his dizziness, Mingyu quickly wrapped his arms around Wonwoo so he couldn't move away. He pressed his face into Wonwoo's chest, hugging him tightly.

"That was," Mingyu couldn't think of how to describe the kiss. It was amazing. 

"Very wet?" Wonwoo asked in response, laughing. 

"No," Mingyu whispered. "That was perfect."

Mingyu had never been kissed in the rain, or anywhere, before. Had that been Wonwoo's plan? To purposely take longer on his lyrics so they'd be forced to walk home together in the rain? To steal his first kiss while they stood in the middle of a thunderstorm? 

Mingyu didn't know if Wonwoo was romantic or just plain stupid.

Mingyu smiled shyly before leaning up, placing a small kiss to Wonwoo's cheek. 

"Can we go home now?" Mingyu asked, hand moving to find Wonwoo's before linking their fingers together. 

"How about we wait until the storm is over?" Wonwoo asked, an almost devilish grin appearing on his lips. 

"Wait here?" Mingyu asked, raising an eyebrow with disbelief. Oh, so Wonwoo would rather wait outside under the covering of a bus stop than in the safe, cozy practice room?

Mingyu squeaked, feeling Wonwoo pull him closer. 

"Sure, why not?" Wonwoo chuckled quietly, leaning down to rest his forehead lightly against Mingyu's. 

"You look cute with wet hair." Mingyu held in a giggle as he reached up to card his fingers through Wonwoo's damp hair. 

"And you look cute in bucket hats."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this story after playing a prompt game and getting, "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"


End file.
